


Against your skin

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s sheer need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against your skin

  Sometimes it’s sheer need: hot breaths against skin, lips clashing together, hands that grip so tight that there are bruises, later. Sometimes they want to bruise each other, they want to taste blood, to bite…and in doing so, with each hungry kiss, with each rough push, as clothes get ripped, they fuck each other into life, again.

Sometimes it’s reaffirmation. Dean kisses Sam, he does…until they’re both breathless and Sam tugs at Dean’s shirt, craving contact, craving the touch, the feeling of Dean’s skin under his fingertips, the salty taste of their skin, too heated with fear and desire.

They talk…or maybe they don’t, sometimes they don’t even need to, although their intended words are loud, clear:

 

_~mine~_

_  
_

_~need you~_

_  
_

_~yours, always…always been yours~_

_  
_

_~no matter what~_

 

When it happens, their movements are less frenzied, but it always happens in the dark: cheap motel rooms, thin sheets or hard floors, a dusty smell in the air, as their breaths become more and more ragged and it doesn’t even matter who fucks whom; it’s reaffirmation, it’s staking their claim on each other all over again, like the first time, when fears where different, but the intent was the same.

 

Sometimes…it’s just them.

 

Sometimes it overwhelms them: it just takes a glance, a touch, a playful nudge, a smile. They’re never in the dark when it happens. It used to be different, they used to be almost ashamed of those moments, of the lazy and playful kisses, of the way they kept their gazes locked as they worshiped each other’s bodies, of the way the words came out from their mouths in rushes of emotion, only to be muffled against each other’s skins and lips.

_  
_

_~love you~_

_  
_

_~love you so much~_

_  
_

_~Don’t leave me, please~_

_  
_

_~Never…I’m yours…~_

_  
_

_~Mine…mine, mine, mine~_

 

They savor and cherish those moments, now. They’re both tired of pretenses, they’re both too scarred and broken not to know how precious those moments really are.

 

Green meets hazel as they make love and the colors are more vivid; and the world, theirs, begins and ends in each other: tangled limbs, locked gazes, heartbeats crazed, but in sync, like one.

 

Two souls that merge into one. One love, theirs: whether they fuck, hurt, bruise, mark each other.

 

One love.


End file.
